


Ex-Angels Need Love

by CelestialAngel2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dominance, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAngel2000/pseuds/CelestialAngel2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has fallen out of the graces of Heaven; now as a mortal man he experiences sex with a woman for the first time, but finds that that is not what he truly wants. His guilt over his mistakes, in his past, make him believe that he doesn't deserve happiness. So what happens when Dean proves him wrong? And he feels for the first time what it's truly liked to feel loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-Angels Need Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cockleslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/gifts).



> Shoot! Okay so this oneshot is for cockleslover! I hope you like where this went! I hope you all enjoy it though and I'm sorry if the characters might seem a little ooc :s   
> Special thanks to Star who looked this over for me and made this as readable as possible. So any mistakes are mine, and mine alone, thank you :p  
> And if any of you want me to write a specific prompt for you by all means contact me and i'll see what I can do for you :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Celest ^i^

Castiel thrusted one last time and groaned loudly as he felt his hard member twitch and spasm inside the hot channel that was gripping his dick tightly. He could feel the pulsating rhythms of the woman's tight passage below him, milking his cock desperately. She gripped him tightly by his shoulders and her strong thighs gripped his waist in a vice like grip. Panting he unleashed everything that he had into her willing and accepting body below him, groaning at the massaging effect she had on his cock.

Slowly he held himself up as long as he could above her as he felt himself continue spasming and entering into her. He could feel her thighs unwind from around his waist and drop boneless onto the bed spread apart widely still around him. Her arms lowered as well until they lay beside her bed.

Castiel watched her take deep breaths in and out; her large breasts rising and falling with each panting breath, as she attempted to regain control and consciousness to her surroundings. He watched as sweat from the hollow at the base of her throat slowly worked its way down to travel through the valley of her heaving breasts and progress down the entire length of her body.

"Whoa big boy," she gasped out breathlessly, "You sure you weren't lying about that being your first time? Because I don't know about you, but what you did screamed experience."

Castiel shook his head as he felt his cock softening inside her channel. Pulling his hips back he released himself from her innermost pocket and sat back on his heels taking in her debauched form still lying spread eagled on the bed. He couldn't help the slight hiss as the cool air touched his softening erection, as he heard her give a little groan at the loss of him.

As he stared down at her he had to admit she was a beautiful specimen. Her figure was a perfect hourglass. A small waist, beautifully rounded hips, slender legs, and luscious breasts showed off her body to perfection. There were some minor discrepancies; for instance, the fact that one of her eyebrows was slightly shorter than the other, that her face wasn't perfectly symmetrical, eyes a little too far apart, her nose had a bump to it, small, however, noticeable. Her voice was also throaty and it was that way naturally, and maybe that's why he slept with her. Not for the fact that she was beautiful, by normal human standards, but because her voice sounded masculine.

Frowning, Castiel pushed up from the bed and stalked across the room. "I'm going to take a shower and I want you gone when I get out."

Frowning, the woman sat up, as she instinctively pulled her legs together again.

"But I'm sure we could still have some more fun," she responded to him with her throaty voice, "For someone who supposedly has just lost their virginity, you still have a great much too learn. And since you're so cute I wouldn't mind teaching you the ropes. We could even try the cowboy." She said this as she winked at him putting her pointer finger on the tips of her teeth and biting gently.

Castiel merely stared at her, "I do not think that that would be such a prudent idea. Besides, I'm sure you're tired and would prefer to go home."

The woman raised her eyebrows at him skeptically. "Oh come on Cass don't be that way. We still have some time to make this night even more than you could ever dream of."

Castiel could feel his stomach clench at the use of his nickname coming from her. Balling his fists up, he turned to her as his jaw grinded together tightly. His blue eyes steeled as he took her in. The smile that was beaming on her lips, at having thought that she had succeeded, and was wiped off to be replaced with a look of abject puzzlement and slight fear. Castiel watched as she swallowed harshly and grabbed the blankets tightly in her hand.

"Do not call me by that name," Castiel intoned menacingly, "Besides, I highly doubt you could give me what I really want, I would prefer an actual cowboy; now leave before I throw your ass out on the curb. I believe that's what the saying is."

Staring at the ex-angel in bewilderment the girl jumped up from the bed and hurriedly started collecting her clothes, pulling on the garments that really mattered. Castiel turned away from all her rummaging and continued on towards the bathroom. He shut and locked it behind him as he took himself in above the mirror.

He could see some bite marks, faint, but still noticeable littering his collarbone. Turning around he took in his back and in particular his shoulders. Long scratch marks ran the length of his back and half-moon puncture marks in his skin at his shoulders reminded himself of her harsh grip on him. It was now more than ever that he wished he still had his grace intact and that without a single thought, he could banish these unwanted marks from his body. However, he was not in that position anymore, and now he had to live with the reminder of this night for as long as it took them to heal and disappear.

His body; wow, he never thought as an angel of the lord, he would be referring to a physical body as his body, and now look at how the tables had switched. At one point in time he towered over the Chrysler building. He had been at the deaths of kings in all times in history, presiding over some of the most famous of all.

He was at the death of King Saul, the first of the Jewish kings in history. Watched as King David then took the throne and lead his father's people through hardships and prosperity. He watched and took note as Jacob blessed each of his twelve sons but proclaimed, from a prophecy, that Judah would be the one to inherit the throne. He bore witness to one of the youngest kings to take the throne at age seven, Josh and finally saw when King Solomon built God's temple. He watched the long divine line, blessed by his father, prosper and wilt with certain comings and goings of kings. However, it had always remained true even to a fault.

Hanging his head in shame as he realized again the atrocious conclusion that one of his brothers’ acts, Metatron, had accomplished along with his unwanted help. By using his grace as the final ingredient he had helped his brother, mad with vengeance and grief, cast out all of their siblings from heaven, including himself.

Legend had it that magic spells in his name wrought destruction on those that they were designed for. They had the power to also scatter crowds, force a person to walk aimlessly on with no end in sight, and also to force a person, or people, to fall from a position of power. He had known all the legends about himself and what they spoke, who better than he? However, when it came down to it, when he thought he was doing the right thing and atoning for the despicable sins he had committed against humanity, even without their knowledge, he had blindly trusted and followed his brother, believing that his brother would not steer him wrong.

How wrong he had been.

Metatron had used him for one purpose and one purpose only. He could still hear his cold, calculating words in his mind, seemingly bouncing off the interior of his skull and echoing for many years to come, as he told him that he had failed.

 

~x~ Castiel's Memory ~x~

 

"You promised." Castiel huffed out as he attempted to crane his head to look over his shoulder at the angel standing behind him.

He was strapped down in the same cold, metal chair that he had been with Naomi; and had he been slightly more human his heart would have been racing at the implications of it.

"Shhh," Metatron whispered to him gently, as he walked around the chair to come into Castiel's line of sight better, "Castiel; I want you to stop thinking of master plans, heaven, and angels and all this." He gripped his forehead and held it down straight as he tried to struggle away from the unwanted contact. "That doesn't concern you anymore."

With that said Metatron took an angel blade and lightly created a shallow cut across Castiel's Adams apple. He groaned and panted at the sharp sting; choking on the slit in his throat. As Metatron created the cut, and pulled the blade away, a bright light came from the incision. Castiel's head tossed lightly on the back of the chair in pain and discomfort at the feeling; he could hear a light ringing in his ears at the sound of his grace and could see the blue/white light reflected in Metatron's eyes.

"These were never trials Castiel," Metatron told him as he causally unscrewed a small bottle in his hands, holding it up to his slit throat, "This is a spell. What I'm taking from you now, your essence, your grace, is the last piece."

Pulling the bottle away, after the grace transferred, he screwed the bottle shut tightly to make sure none escaped. Castiel choked in pain as he felt a cold and numbness freeze over his vessel. Reaching out Metatron gently ran his right hand down his throat sealing up the wound as if it were never there to begin with.

"And now something wonderful is going to happen, for me, and for you." Metatron told him smiling gently. Castiel froze and looked off into the distance. His eyes were wide open with worry and distress, as he felt his choices fade away with the last of his grace. 

He felt his heart more acutely now, and was beginning to realize how large of a mistake he had just made.

"I want you to live this new life to the fullest. Find a wife, make babies, and when you die and your soul comes to heaven, find me, and tell me your story. Now go."

With that he laid his hand down upon Castiel's forehead. The ex-angel now, widened his eyes as he felt the pull of being teleported from outside of the room. After a blinding flash of light he knew no more until he came to in a forest, face down, on the ground.

~x~ End of Memory ~x~ 

 

Sighing, he turned away from the mirror and walked to the shower. Turning it on, he adjusted the water until it was the right temperature and then climbed in under the hot spray.

He winced as he felt the burn of the scalding water on his body; when it splashed over the marks from just ten minutes earlier though, he winced at the pain; masking it though he continued on with soaping his hair and washing it. The hot showers that he had taken a liking to since his fall had turned out to be some kind of a punishment for him. He had no reason in his mind to reward himself for what he had successfully done to his brothers and sisters. He had cast them out of heaven, something he had not set out to do. He had been tricked, however, there was no reason to make excuses, he did what he did because he never listened to his friends. He never listened to Dean, one of the few people who really counted in his life.

'Dean.' He thought to himself in longing as he felt his flaccid cock twitch at the name and of the reminder of the hunter.

When Metatron said to him to "find a wife, make babies" he couldn't have known that he was already attracted to someone. However, that attraction would never pay itself out to fruition. He was not attracted to any females really of the human gender; he slept with the other woman because he was frustrated and it was another form of punishment. Why should he sleep with the man, or even think of asking him, when he had betrayed him again. He had told him to wait, to think things through, not just blindly rush into things like he had a tendency to do, and what had he done? He rushed. And now he was paying the price for it, whether it was self-inflicted punishment or not, he would atone.

'Besides,' Castiel thought to himself, 'it's not as if Dean has any attraction to another male, such as myself in this body.'

Angel's never perceived themselves as male or female to the degree that humans did. They were a little of both, and yet not, on an entirely different spectrum. When they took vessels on the earthly plane, their vessel gave them a gender; however, Dean would not look at it the same way that angels do.

He would see his physical body and automatically call him male. It happened before it would happen again. Humans to some minor degree were incapable of sometimes understanding that they were beyond genders. They could understand that they were a powerful species of God, but when it came to mundane things like gender, they fell to the wayside. Apparently, to them, it was hard to believe that they didn't have male or female characteristics like every living thing on this planet. And maybe that was part of the problem, angels never had a reason to reproduce, they never had physical manifestations of their bodies on Earth so they never needed the equipment to populate like all the creations of God needed. Essentially they were dead so to speak.

Groaning he turned off the shower, after scrubbing himself raw, and stepped out. The mirror was fogged from the harsh amount of steam and he reached up a hand to wipe the moisture from the surface. Looking at himself as steam rose all around him; he saw the burnt look to his skin, the angry bite marks that littered part of his collarbone, and most striking of all, the sad eyes that stared out at him. He never had any life in those anymore.

Walking out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam billowing behind him, he grabbed his pants and a loose fitting plaid shirt and meticulously dressed himself. Running a hand through his still damp, shaggy locks, he trudged to the bedside table and grabbed the time. 9'o'clock, he huffed to himself as he grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

He was staying at a backwater motel in a small town. Actually Sam and Dean's "bat cave" wasn't too far from his current location; but he went out of his way to avoid the boys. They knew where he was, and he had ways of contacting them should he need to, however, he wanted space and privacy. After showing him some of the ropes and giving him a thick wad of cash they told him if he needed any more to come and ask.

Sighing, Castiel rummaged around in his wallet, as he walked down the lonely desolate street. He still had a few hundreds left, couple of twenties, and a few fives and tens. He would need more money soon, that was a given, he just didn't want to ask the brothers, and especially Dean, for anymore.

Sighing he stuffed the wallet back in his old jeans pocket, and stepped into the bar. It was a dark, dimly lit atmosphere. Cigarette smoke wafted high into the oak beams overhead and gave it the constant stink of a fire. Before, when he first came into this bar, his nose had turned up at the overwhelming smell. Now, he welcomed it, like a drug addict welcomes another shot of heroine. The salty smell of peanuts, mixed with the rancid tang of piss also floated around. It would turn any normal person's stomach upside down but Castiel merely walked over towards the bar and signaled the bartender for his usual.

Walking over she handed him two beers and leaned against the counter. It was a relatively quiet night tonight. Only a rag tag group of older men played pool in the corner, and a couple solitary drinkers littered the booths and tables around the bar. Quiet music played out over the din and he looked up at the woman as he took a long drink from his beer.

"What?" He asked in his ever present gravelly voice as he placed the bottle down.

"Why did you do it Cass?" She asked him as she rubbed a glass in her hand with a dish towel.

"I don't believe I quite follow you Sheri," he remarked to her. He watched as if with a strange fascination as the bottle beaded and sweated, the moisture traveling down the length of it to form a nice solid ring on the countertop.

Sheri sighed, "I mean, you come in here for just over a month, pouting about God knows what. You never give anyone the time of day, and when you do it's to a sleaze ball like that woman was. Come on Cass, I may not have known you for very long but you seem better than that."

Castiel looked up at her, her southern accent, which would be annoying to some people, by his standards made her more endearing to him. When he had come here for the first time she had watched over him to an extent, and chased away people that gave him unwanted attention. He could see the disappointment reflected in her eyes, and however much he wanted too, he couldn't muster up the energy to care as much as he knew he should.

"Sheri I am sorry that you feel that way, and that's horrible for that woman. Is being a sleaze ball treatable?" He asked her this in all seriousness.

Sheri stared at him in mock amazement; then she threw her head back and let out a loud peal of laughter. Calming down after a few minutes she looked up at Cass who was still staring at her slightly frightened of her reaction.

"Never mind Cass, never mind," she whimpered out, "But seriously, I know you weren't that into her, so why?"

He shrugged at this, "I don't know. Don't people usually sleep with people for no reason?"

Sheri rolled her eyes, "Usually they have to be attracted to each other. But I could tell you weren't. And those are called one night stands Cass, but correct me if I'm wrong, you don't seem like a one night stand kind of guy."

Castiel stared at her in puzzlement. "Why would you want to stand for one night? Would that not be unpleasant for you? The sore muscles, cramping, not to mention how hard that would be to sleep."

As he was saying all of this Sheri's eyebrows were progressively rising higher and higher into her hair line. She tried not to laugh as she placed the glass and rag down; tilting her head slightly to the side she braced herself against the bar and merely watched him.

"Wow, when you first walked in here I knew you were different, now I'm not even sure you're from this planet." She remarked at him stunned. Castiel frowned but before he could say anything she shook her head and raised a hand, stalling him from asking. "Umm I won't get into the one night stand bit but Cass who is he?"

He stared at her in puzzlement and turned around, "Well I'm not really sure," he indicated the man sitting behind him, gazing blankly at the TV, "Should I maybe ask him for you?"

Sheri snorted and reached a hand out resting it gently on his. "No Cass I mean who are you always thinking about?"

His head tilted to the side in puzzlement; as if not sure how to exactly answer her question.

"Like, I mean Cass," she began, "It's obvious there's someone on your mind. Your eyes get wide when certain guys come in the bar, and it's like, as soon as you realize it's not the person you thought it was you close off again. You usually avoid any kind of female advancement except until that last one, and besides that Cass I'm a bartender. I get my fair share of people who come in here to drown away their problems in booze, sex, and anything else that will take the pain away, even if it's for only a few blissful moments. I just don't want you to go down a really bad path Castiel."

Castiel sighed, "You don't even know me Sheri. I don't mean to sound rude, or childish, but you don't know what I've done in my life. The kind of horrors I've done. The man I'm thinking about is amazing, he was my best friend. Now, I'm afraid that he'll never forgive me for my mistakes."

Sheri smiled sadly at him, "Castiel if you said you two are, not were, the best of friends then he'll find it in his heart to forgive you. We're only human right? Everyone fucks up once in a while."

Castiel couldn't help the shaky laughter that emitted from him at her words of being human. He was completely distracted that he didn't even hear the door open behind him and paid no attention as Sheri's eyebrows lifted.

"And what can I get for you handsome?" Asked Sheri with a slightly husky tone of voice. Castiel took no notice of this even as the man grabbed a spot directly beside him.

"I'll have what he's having." Said the man and Castiel froze at the voice. He would know the sound of that voice anywhere. Turning his head slowly he looked at the man beside him.

Dean's green eyes met with his own sky blue and he couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes. His heart jumped in his throat and his stomach felt as if it had sunk down to the floor. Feeling his palms starting to sweat, he quickly turned his head away from Dean's cool, penetrating gaze and grabbed his beer bottle again taking a nervous gulp of the alcohol.

Sheri placed the same beer in front of Dean and gave him a knowing look. He didn't say anything and she merely turned and walked away back to the other side of the bar. He felt too nervous to say anything to the hunter as he placed the bottle back on the table trying to look anywhere but at him.

"You've been ignoring my phone calls Cass." Dean remarked as he placed his beer down and gazed at him.

Castiel swallowed harshly as he could make out Dean from the corner of his eye. He almost felt like a trapped animal, cornered with nowhere to run. Did Dean even know what he did to him? His presence affected the very air he breathed becoming more forced and hot to the touch. His skin felt hot as if a furnace was going just beneath the surface and his stomach felt as if it could audition for the carnival.

"I apologize for that Dean; I planned to call you back."

Dean sighed as he wrapped the bar with his knuckles, "Yeah when was that exactly Cass?" He asked this suspiciously. "Were you just going to wait until you ran out of money? Or where you even planning to call at all? You know Sam has been really worried about you."

Castiel looked at Dean beside him his eyes glinting like harsh ice bergs in the northern sea. "And were you worried about me Dean? Or was it just Sam?"

Dean frowned at this, "Cass what kind of question is that? Of course I was worried about you! What? You have to literally almost bend me over to get that kind of response out of me? Why would you even think that I don't care?"

Castiel looked down at the bar top again; shame colouring his cheeks a nice rosy shade of pink. "You're right Dean I just haven't been thinking straight for some time now."

Dean seemed to soften up at this omission by Castiel and nodded. "How's humanity treating you?"

Castiel shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know how you do it."

Dean frowned at this as he looked at him from the side, "Why do you say that?"

Castiel merely sighed, "It's a painful existence I find. What's so good about it? It seems like there's only suffering, anger, grief, guilt."

Shaking his head Dean grinned uneasily, "It's not just that Cass. Look life is full of the good and the bad, and I guess you'll learn fast now that you're human that your emotions might be magnified. You'll experience things on a higher level than you would have as an angel. It's hard to explain I know, and you won't understand until you do, so just try to trust me on this. Besides, you'll be happy, joyful, in love at some point and everything in between. It's not just the bad trust me Cass."

"In love?" asked Castiel slightly confused.

"Well yeah," Dean stated matter of factly, "I mean one day you may find a really cute girl that you like, and maybe you'll have babies, have a nice white picket fence in the country and become some kind of pastor. I could see you as that."

Castiel looked down at the table slightly biting his lip. He had picked up the habit fairly quickly once he had become mortal and it had never left his side. "What if I already love someone? How would I know for sure?"

Dean gave him a long look and he couldn't help but shift awkwardly in his seat at the look. Smiling faintly Dean clasped him on the shoulder. "Well for starters you'll get nervous when their around. You'll start to feel shaky; you may have thoughts going through your head if you're good enough. Your heart will start pounding, feeling like it's about to explode and there will be butterflies in your stomach."

Castiel frowned at this, "You don't mean actual butterflies do you? Because I am pretty sure that would be mildly uncomfortable."

Dean couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him at Castiel's words. Slapping his shoulder he shook his head. "No Cass, not real butterflies; it'll just feel like your stomach is nauseous, or like it's twisting."

Nodding in understanding the two continued on sipping their beers as they watched a football game on the TV screen in front of them. They sat in companionable silence until the game cut to a half time commercial and Castiel was already working on his third beer while Dean was only just starting his second. He could already feel the quiet buzz of drunkenness starting to come on and the warmth that seemed to accompany the sensation. It was funny when he reflected back, it used to take a whole liquor store to incapacitate him, now a few beers and he was already becoming pleasantly buzzed.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he just felt like admitting it, however, he turned to Dean as he placed his beer back on the table.

"I think I may be in love with someone." He told the hunter quietly.

Dean looked at him as his eyebrows rose on his forehead. Swallowing his gulp of beer, he cleared his throat, "Oh really?"

Castiel merely nodded, fidgeting nervously.

"Cass it's okay," Dean told him frowning at his friend's nervousness, "Hey you can tell me; who's the lucky girl?" He asked with a small smile.

Castiel looked into his eyes and paused. While Dean was smiling gently at him, it was his eyes that were telling him something deeper. For all intents and purposes he looked sad. His green eyes were shining but not with happiness, with a deep sadness. Castiel frowned slightly at this but brushed it off.

"It's not a girl." He told Dean quietly.

"What do you … oh, oh okay Cass I see," Dean told him gently, "So who's the lucky guy then?"

Castiel swallowed nervously. He steeled up as much courage as he could and tried to calm his racing heart. He had nothing to lose and maybe something to gain by doing this. If Dean didn't want to talk to him after this, then that was his own decision. He would just accept it as his ultimate punishment and walk away as best as he could.

"It's you." He whispered quietly to Dean.

Dean seemed to freeze at that omission. Turning he looked at Cass as the ex-angel fidgeted nervously and spun the almost empty beer bottle on top of the bar. He smiled thinly at the nervous behavior the angel was exhibiting and grabbed the bottle to stop its endless spinning. Castiel looked up at that; fear, apprehension, and wanting strong in his gaze.

"Cass why didn't you tell me?" He asked him.

Castiel sighed as he rubbed a nervous hand down his face, "Because Dean I saw it as a different form of punishment."

Dean frowned at that, confused as to what Cass meant by his words. "What do you mean by punishment?"

"Dean I've done some really bad things; and one of them was never listening to you, or trusting you enough to know that you weren't leading me astray. I should have listened to you countless times and instead I didn't, believing that the route I was taking was the just one. Because of all my mistakes I feel like I don't deserve any happiness … including the thing, or the person I should say, who would make me the happiest in this new lifestyle," Castiel explained to the hunter quietly. Towards the end his voice had dropped to a mere whisper and he had to avert his eyes again.

Dean felt his heart lurch at Castiel's admission to him. He could feel his heart start to beat faster in his chest as if it were about to leap out. Swallowing another mouthful of beer, before he responded, he placed it down and turned fully in his chair to stare at his friend.

"Cass, sure, you've made plenty of mistakes. But that doesn't mean you're unforgivable. Plenty of people, human, and monster alike have made mistakes. You wouldn't be the first one by far. And I don't want you to be upset by this; I would have hoped that if something was really bothering you and you needed help with it that you would have come to us a long time ago. Not waited and kept this inside. Cass, that's what family, friends and lovers do for one another; we support each other and love each other unconditionally. I don't want to know that you're separating yourself from me as some sort of punishment. How do you think that makes me feel? To know that someone is using you essentially to inflict pain on themselves? It hurts Cass, it hurts. You have to put a little more faith in me." Dean finished quietly.

Castiel blinked at the hunter, "And what exactly am I to you Dean? Am I family? A friend?" After a slight pause he was able to say the last. "A lover?"

"Someone who I would love to spend my life with and beyond." Dean told him gently.

Castiel's eyes widened and he couldn't help the wide smile that split his mouth open in a huge grin. Dean couldn't help joining in his happiness and grinned back.

"What do you say we blow this place and head back?" asked Dean quietly as he leaned forward into Cass's personal space.

The ex-angel shuddered as he felt the warm heat of Dean's breath brush against his earlobe and struggled to hold back a moan that threatened to escape his throat. Dean smirked at Cass's response and lightly bit his earlobe. "Let's go." He whispered out as he stood from the bar stool and began to walk towards the door.

Castiel took the last swig of his beer and slammed it onto the table. Sheri behind the bar gave him a wink and a thumbs up, smiling as she watched him go. He waved to her just before he exited out the door.

Dean and Cass hoped into the black Impala parked right outside the bar doors. Revving the engine, Cass could feel the purr of the car through the seats as Dean pealed out of the parking lot. He could hear the screeching of car tires on asphalt and the burnt smell of rubber in the air, before they were cruising down the street faster than normal.

Castiel shifted in the seat as Dean sped around corners, trying to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. During the talk in the bar, he had grown hard and his jeans had constricted his member, keeping him confined when all he wanted to do was get out of there, strip, and touch himself to completion. If Dean hadn't been there he would have, be that as it was, things seemed to have worked out better than he would have originally hoped for.

Jerking the car to a stop Castiel noticed, while in his stupor, that Dean had driven them straight back to his motel room. Quickly getting out of the car he had just slammed the door and turned around when Dean's hard body pressed him back painfully into the door.

He attacked his mouth and Castiel couldn't help the moan that rumbled in his throat at the dominant nature Dean was exposing to him. Dean licked across his lips roughly as if demanding, not asking, to be let into his mouth. With a small shudder Cass opened his mouth to permit him entrance and he groaned at the strong, wet tongue that coiled with his.

For some time the two of them fought for dominance, Castiel on a more playful note, but then conceded to Dean and wrapped his strong arms around the hunter’s neck. The clack of teeth and the rough tug of his lower lip sent Cass into spasms with physical stimulus. He arched his back grinding into Dean in front of him. As soon as his rock hard cock found purchase against Dean's own cock he threw back his head and moaned. Dean snarled in arousal as he felt Castiel roughly rutting against him. He was sweating and hot, horny with want and need for him and Dean was all too willing to give.

Lowering one of his hands that was keeping Cass caged against the car, he palmed the horny ex-angel through the tight denim he was wearing. Castiel's nostrils flared at the action, and he panted and groaned, thrashing against the car in lust as Dean rubbed him firmly.

Dean chuckled at the angel, "Like that don't you Cass?" He asked him in a husky rasp. The way that angel's mouth was opened in a little 'o' of satisfaction, how his eyes kept fluttering at the attention that Dean was showing him, how his body shook, and quaked with want, and his lips begging him in a heavy mantras of please. It all made Dean's blood pump to his already hard cock. He wanted so desperately to just strip Cass here and there but conceded that that was probably not the right thing to do to his poor ex-angel.

"What do you want Castiel?" He asked roughly. Castiel gave a large shudder at hearing his angelic name fall from Dean's lips. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."  
When Castiel still tried to rut into him shamelessly, Dean gripped his hands in one of his and one of his hips in the other hand. Pushing him harshly against the door to the Impala he took a small step away from the horny man in front of him and glared at him with hard green eyes, alive with lust.

Castiel whimpered and panted as he tried to fight the constricting grip that was pinning him down. He thrashed as he tried to rub against Dean in any way to offer himself some kind of relief. When he realized that Dean was not rubbing against him and he couldn't really move, he forced his lust addled brain to come to and opened his eyes. Looking up he took in Dean merely staring at him. Looking down he could see that he was just affected by him as he was and licked his lips at the hard erection he could see.  
Dean's nostrils flared at the sight, but he otherwise held himself still. "Tell me what you want me to do Castiel." He said again commandingly.

Castiel shuddered at hearing the blatant order in Dean's voice. His eyes rolled into his head and he swallowed harshly as he tried to get his voice in working order. Licking his lips again he looked up into Dean's eyes.

"I want you to fuck me Dean; I want you to pound me into the bed until I can't see straight, until my body collapses from having you so deep inside of me." Castiel panted harshly.

Dean's eyes dilated even further at this admission. "And how hard do you want me to fuck you Cass? Do you want me to take your pretty little ass so hard that you feel it for days? That you'll feel my cock, so far into you, that you won't be able to live a day for weeks onward without thinking of me? Make you beg for my hard cock to fill you up, take you, claim you as my own so no other man will touch you unless they want to face me?"

Castiel moaned loudly at Dean's possessive statement and his head thrashed. "Yes, Dean! Please! Please take me! Make me yours." He finished on a whine as his hard cock throbbed in his jeans.

Dean smirked at the wanton display and quickly, before the angel could understand what was happening, hoisted the shivering, wanton mess of the man into his arms, beginning to walk towards the motel door. Castiel groaned as he was pressed against Dean, his full body aching and shivering against the hard body. He rubbed shamelessly against Dean, groaning as he felt his hard cock rub against Dean's abs underneath the thin t-shirt that he wore.

Dean meanwhile preoccupied himself with kissing, licking and sucking marks, onto Cass's neck. As he came to the door he quickly fished out the key that he had taken from Cass, while he was lost in his haze of lust, and quickly unlocked the door.

Stumbling into the room he kicked the door shut behind him and walked towards the one bed that occupied the room. He threw Cass into the center of it and watched as he bounced once on the mattress before looking up at him in confusion.

Dean grinned at his bemused expression and quickly stripped off his jacket, throwing it off into some obscure corner of the room. Cass licked his lips as he watched Dean strip off his tight shirt as well underneath, and quickly followed suit. They both stripped themselves until they had only their boxers on and nothing else.

Castiel froze on the bed as Dean looked up and down his body hungrily. He had to admit even to himself he had a lovely body. His vessel had been relatively in shape when he had taken him. His arms had noticeable muscle mass, his legs toned, and his stomach, while he didn't have the same abs Dean had, he still had the hint and telltale markings of a six pack.

Dean on the other hand was the picture of Adonis himself. His arms were strong and well-muscled, not bulging like a body builders, but strong and defined. His legs were thick and he could see the power radiating from them even while they did not move. His scars and marks, from his years of hunting, only made him more mysterious and desirable. It was his chest and abs though made Cass really salivate. The abs were like ridges that he just wanted to run his tongue down, licking, sucking and marking. He wished he could worship Dean's body in the way it deserved but right now Dean was gazing at him with a heavy, hungry look that made him shudder deeply.

Dean grinned as he saw the shudder run through Cass's body and slowly he climbed to be in between his legs. Moving them aside to make more room Cass willingly opened his legs wider to help accompany the hunter. He shuddered as Dean placed one of his hands by his head; looking up at him with lust he watched slowly as Dean leaned over him.

Lightly Dean captured Cass's mouth in his in a more sensual kiss. Cass moaned into the gentle strokes of Dean's tongue as the hunter claimed his mouth again. He could feel the casual, easy swipe of his tongue over his teeth, and the playful curling of his tongue with his own. Moaning as Dean disengaged his mouth he panted for breath as Dean lightly nibbled his bottom lip in between his own teeth.

Castiel reached up with his hands and gripped Dean's shoulders tightly as he felt him begin to nip and suck along his jaw line. Panting he moved his head to the side to afford him better access and moaned as he encountered a particular delicate patch of skin, which was very sensitive, under his tongue and teeth. Castiel moaned and bucked his hips up to rub against Dean as the hunter began to suck his own mark on the patch of skin. He growled lowly in his throat as Castiel rubbed himself shamelessly against him, almost like a cat in heat, mewling and whining with the sensations coursing through his body.

Dean saw some of the other marks on the other side of his neck and collarbone and growled lowly. Castiel looked up through his lashes and saw what Dean was staring at. He felt his stomach drop onto the floor as he tensed beneath Dean.

"Dean," he whispered out hoarsely. Dean's eyes snapped up to his and he quaked under the hard stare.

"Cass," he growled out, "did someone else touch you?"

Castiel shivered at the hard tone of voice but swallowed and nodded, "Yes."

Dean shook his head and reached over into his jeans pocket that was discarded right next to the bed. Castiel watched him as he pulled out a condom packet and a bottle of lube. Swallowing nervously at the heated stare Dean gave him he bit his bottom lip.

"Dean-"

"No Cass," Dean snarled out at the prone man beneath him as he uncapped the bottle of lube in his hand. "You used someone else to try and forget about me didn't you?"

Castiel hesitantly nodded his head.

Dean smirked at him as he loomed again over his body. "Well I'm just going to have to show you that that is unacceptable and I will only tolerate you to think of me from now on."

With that he brought a lubed finger up to Castiel's hidden hole and circled it lightly. Castiel stiffened at the foreign object just waiting outside of his most private of areas. He looked up into Dean's eyes not being able to help the small hint of anticipation well up inside of him. Dean merely watched him as if waiting for some kind of response to proceed.

Hesitantly Castiel nodded, and Dean smiled gently at him. Castiel's breath hitched as he felt the finger slowly sink into him. He let out a choked gasp as his head thrashed on the pillow below him. Dean shushed him as he mouthed gently at one of Castiel's nipples. He tongued and sucked at the hard peak in an effort to keep the man calm and to try and ignore the intrusion.

Castiel moaned loudly at the stimulation to his nipples. As he relaxed into Dean tonguing them he couldn't help but shift against the finger slowly thrusting into his willing body. Dean crooked his finger inside Cass and watched as his eyes blew wide open, his body arching impossibly off the bed as he shuddered, lying straight back down. He smirked at the response and leaned up from his position over the body, gripping the right hand side of his hip tightly to keep him prone on the bed.

Castiel stared up at Dean as he choked on another moan; feeling the finger deep inside him rub tantalizingly on his little bundle of nerves embedded deep inside.

"Dean," he croaked out at the man sitting on top of him, "Please more."

Dean raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing, as he slowly slid another finger to go along with the first. Castiel's face scrunched in discomfort as the thickness inside of him widened but slowly tried to relax as they began thrusting into him.

"That's it Cass just relax," Dean whispered out to him hoarsely. He was just as affected by this as Castiel was. He could feel the rhythmic clenching of the man's muscles on his two fingers, the suffocating tightness of his ass, along with warm heat and the wet lube that he had put on his fingers. He moaned loudly as he imagined that in a few minutes he would be inside this ex-angel turned mortal, and after him no one else will be able to ever have him.

Castiel meanwhile was lost in his own hazy pleasure. He reached down and began to stroke himself as he rutted against the two fingers inside him. Before he could get off a few lazy strokes though Dean slapped his hands away and he whined at the loss staring up at the hunter pleadingly.

"No, Cass," Dean rasped down to him, "You're going to come on my cock with no other stimulation. That is going to be your punishment. You shouldn't have tried to replace me, and to think that someone else would have made you forget about me. I'm hurt Cass, so this time it's about me."

Castiel groaned lowly at this, however, his groan was caught off by a surprised gasp as Dean quickly thrust another finger into his willing body. He choked out a moan as all three fingers struck his prostate causing him to shiver madly and thrash on the bed. If it weren't for Dean's strong grip on his hip he wouldn't be able to keep still.

He rutted shamelessly on Dean's fingers whispering out a quiet mantra of "Dean, please, ugh more. I need more!" Dean meanwhile smirked at the lust, he watched as his head whipped from side to side on the pillow, his body glistening in sweat and his hard cock resting against his abdomen leaking profusely, red and angry from being neglected.

He took pity on Castiel and pulled his fingers out, groaning slightly at the loss of the tight heat. He wasn't the only one, Castiel muttered a pitiful mewl of loss at the fingers and forced his eyes to focus on what Dean was doing now. He watched as he uncapped the lube again and rubbed it generously against his hard erection; Castiel shuddered as he heard the wet sucking sounds coming off of him.

Settling himself in between Cass's spread thighs he helped push them slightly more apart and looked up at the debauched angel. Cass stared back at him wide eyed; his nostrils flaring as he tried to drag in more and more air into his already starving lungs.

"Ready Cass?" He asked quietly. Castiel looked up at him and nodded his head as he held his breath. He felt Dean's hard, hot cock press against his hole and he bit his lip. "Relax Cass, just relax," he whispered out as he slowly pushed into the angel.

Castiel gasped as he felt Dean's hard cock breach his hole, as he slowly accepted him. Dean gave short shallow thrusts as slowly he worked himself in deeper and deeper into the angel. Castiel mewled beneath him gripping his shoulders as pleasure and pain wracked his body.

"Shh Cass, I gotcha," Dean whispered soothingly, "Just trust me, the pain will be gone soon baby."

Castiel whined and then choked off as he felt Dean sitting fully inside him; his balls cradled against the cheeks of his ass; and the hard cock having struck and now throbbing against his prostate. He bucked his hips involuntarily and threw his head back moaning loudly into the pillow.

Dean grinned and mouthed along the column of Cass's throat as he kept the hips pinned down to the bed. He gave him a few minutes to adjust as he worked on sucking a bright, angry mark on his throat. He too had to give himself some time to calm down, his muscles were throbbing and shaking at the strain it was costing him to not move to soon. The constricting heat and tightness around his member was driving him insane, and the rhythmic clenching of the muscles were about to be his undoing unless he took a few minutes to calm down. He could feel Castiel tremble underneath him.

Before Dean could really gain full control of himself, Castiel raised his legs and encircled Dean's hips with them. He unlatched from his neck and looked up at him as Cass stared right back at him with dark lust infused eyes.

"Move Dean." He practically growled in his deep raspy voice.

Dean could feel himself jump to attention at that voice and he eagerly replied in kind. He began thrusting hard into Cass as the poor guy gripped his shoulders tightly biting his lip. He could feel the quick drag of Dean's hard cock against his muscles and his eyes rolled at the pleasure. He kept striking dead on to his prostate and he couldn't help scratching up and down his back in pleasure.

"Dean!" He called out wantonly. "Harder Dean! Please!"

Dean groaned at the desperate tone of voice coming from the man underneath him. The clenching, the heat, and the slick slide and press of two naked bodies was going to become his undoing. He groaned as he felt Cass scratch down his back and leave little crescent shaped marks in his shoulders; he thrusted his hips faster, pistoning into him as he worked to drive himself into the mattress below him.

He knew they wouldn't be able to last long and he worked to strike repeatedly against Cass's prostate. He needed the poor guy to come before him; his body shaking in want as he fought the urge to come just too early.

"Cum for me Cass," he gasped against his mouth as he heard the continuous pounding of the bed against the wall. "Cass come on, cum for me."

Castiel groaned at that, his body coiled so tightly like a tight spring ready to go off. Dean struck his prostate hard and he couldn't help himself. He arched his body and came between them coating Dean's abdomen in his pearly white beads as he choked out, "Dean!"

Dean groaned as he felt the muscles suddenly clench and lock around his member. "Cass!" He gasped out as he was forced to release with him. He could feel the hard clench and pulsating massage of the muscles as they milked him for all he was worth. Cass squirmed and panted as he felt Dean's cock paint his hot insides and he relaxed on the bed in elation.

Once he had given him everything he had, Dean lightly helped the ex-angel put his legs down on the bed and slowly pull out of his poor stretched hole. Castiel winced at the loss, and how sore he felt down there but it was a good sore. He turned his head to grin at Dean as he felt him lie down beside him.

Sighing in contentment Dean looked at him and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Someone's happy." He whispered to him.

Castiel smiled, "You have no idea. I don't deserve you."

Dean frowned at that and propped himself up on an elbow. "Cass of course you deserve me, don't ever think for a second that you don't."

He bit his lip at that nervously. "It's just I didn't think I could ever really be happy or deserve happiness after everything I've done."

Dean shook his head and sighed. "Hey Cass, everyone makes mistakes okay? You wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last trust me. Look at some of the shitty mistakes me and Sammy have made over the years. You never judged me for that did you?"

Castiel frowned at that. "No, of course not Dean. How could you-"

"Exactly Cass how could I think that right?" He asked him with a slight laugh. "That's exactly how I feel when it comes to you. You're perfect Cass; you're perfect for me in every single which way. I love you Cass, I really do."

Castiel smiled gently at the news. "I love you too Dean." He whispered this in all honesty as he felt his heart soar with the confession. He never thought that he would ever say those words and here he was admitting it to Dean.

Dean smiled at that and leaned over him. He lightly captured his lips in a gentle kiss. It was lazy, languid and full of underlying passion; just the slow sensual massage of lips on lips.

Pulling back Dean smiled at him. "What do you say to getting a little bit of sleep and then we can maybe think of doing a round two?" He asked him raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Castiel laughed at that as he turned on his side and snuggled into Dean's hard chest. He relished in the strong arms that came around his waist, caging him tightly to his side and the light puff of air against his sex tousled locks of hair.

"That sounds wonderful Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked!


End file.
